


Kitty love

by SpaceMalarkey



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Elves are Cats, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMalarkey/pseuds/SpaceMalarkey
Summary: There was talk of kitty Wild and kitty Time in the discord server and this forced itself out of me.





	Kitty love

Twilight wakes up alone, which is normal. But he remembers going to sleep holding Wind close to his chest because of the cold. Wind usually doesn’t move unless he really has to when he feels chilly and judging by the chirping of the birds around, it’s still morning and therefore still chilly.  
Twi closes his eyes to focus his listening.  
Birds chirping in their morning song.  
Soft sounds of rustling leaves.  
Whispers and cooing from his fellow heroes.  
Wait.

Twilight sits up and immediately focuses on the gathering of Links on the other side of the clearing. Warriors seems to be at the center of the group and honestly, if Warriors is in the middle of this suspicious activity it usually spells disaster for Twilight.  
He has to get to the bottom of this. Immediately.

Walking over, he slowly takes in his environment. There is a slight chill in the air, but the rays of the morning sun are slowly warming the world. The others seem to be gathered around something, and they all speak in hushed voices. Warriors and Legend are at the front, the former holding Wild’s slate up and recording something. Four and Wind were both huddled around his legs, using their smaller bodies to their advantage. Even Sky was awake and alert, watching and cooing at whatever they were so interested in. Hyrule was drawing in that book of his. His hands were moving swiftly across the paper.  
The only ones he couldn’t see were his mentor and the cub.

Twilight moves closer to see what's so interesting. There, by the edge of the clearing, were their missing Links. Time and Wild are cuddled close, sleeping still. The cub is pressed against Time’s chest with one hand clutching the older man’s tunic, the other slung around his mentor’s neck, effectively helping him cuddle as close as possible.  
Time has both his arms curled around the younger hero, his face smushed against the top of his head. They are both breathing deeply and slow.

They are cuddling.  
They are purring.  
Oh.

Twilight feels kind of stupid. That’s really, really adorable.  
He walks closer, and in his haste, doesn’t realise he is too close to Legend, who he knocks over into Warrior, who falls on top of Wind and Four.  
Sky has stepped out of falling range swiftly and gracefully and Hyrule jumps to the side to save his drawings.  
Warrior and Legend both curses loudly, Four and Wind yelp and grunt.  
“Mrrwp?”  
Silence.

Time has woken up and snapped his head up to sleepily blink at them. He slowly gazes at all of them while lazily blinking, making tiny muted noises as his purring continues.  
Then he yawns widely and settles back down, readjusting his grip on Wild, who in turn makes a tiny distressed whine and presses his head under Time’s chin.

So. Adorable.

The serenity is shattered by Warriors yelling.  
“TWI, I MISSED THE CUTE SOUND HE MADE!”


End file.
